The goal of this program is to provide partial support of a satellite symposium in[unreadable] conjunction with the 2006 meeting of the American Society of Gene Therapy (ASGT).[unreadable] Meeting. This symposium would be held as an evening session during the ASGT[unreadable] meeting which is scheduled for May 31-June 4, 2006. The provisional title for the[unreadable] symposium is: ? AAV and Lentivirus Vectors: Integration and Insertional Mutagenesis?[unreadable] Currently there are plans for six speakers, for approximately 20 minutes each, followed[unreadable] by a panel discussion involving the presenters who would take questions from the[unreadable] audience. Each of the speakers has been chosen because his/her research findings are[unreadable] relevant to the principal topics of the symposium.[unreadable] The field of gene therapy has undergone tremendous evolution over the last fifteen years.[unreadable] Many studies presented in previous gene therapy meetings were primarily descriptive.[unreadable] As the field has evolved recently, the barriers to its successful development have been[unreadable] defined and many scientists have focused on studying the basic biology that underlies[unreadable] these limitations. As an important scientific organization, the American Society for Gene[unreadable] Therapy (ASGT) has set a continuing goal for its ninth annual meeting. The scientific[unreadable] program is designed to address those developments in basic cell and molecular biology[unreadable] that provide the essential infrastructure for the ultimate emergence of gene therapy as a[unreadable] major therapeutic discipline in the field of medicine. The meeting topics that will be[unreadable] covered include: stem cells, nonviral vectors, regulatable vectors, adenoviral, retroviral,[unreadable] and episomal vectors, the immune response, genetic diseases, atherosclerosis, skeletal[unreadable] muscle and CNS disorders, AIDS, and cancer. This meeting differs from that of many[unreadable] others in the area of gene therapy in that it encompasses both scientific and educational[unreadable] goals, and has a known capacity to attract an international audience. This application to[unreadable] the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases is for support of the[unreadable] AAV and Lentivirus Vectors: Integration and Insertional Mutagenesis Symposia.